


look good, feel good

by gaysanada



Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fishnets, Other, anyway this is Short and its Just Him, yall seen that sasaki/dieno match where its revealed sasaki's wearing fishnets?, yeah...i had some Thoughts about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada
Summary: Sasaki had a match against Danshuko Dieno where it was revealed he was wearing lingerie under his usual gear. And he can't get the way it felt off his mind.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	look good, feel good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukigunichiban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukigunichiban/gifts).



> me neither bitch!!! that picture lives in my head rent fucking free!!!
> 
> anyway dirt TRIPLE dog dared me to write something for sasaki so HERE IT IS <3

Sasaki had only intended to wear the fishnets and lingerie _once_ , for that _specific match_ , and then move on. But there was something about the way it felt, both against his skin and in his heart, he couldn’t get it off his mind.

It was all still intact after that match, shoved now in the back of a drawer where he couldn’t see it, in hopes that that would help him forget how it felt to be both so exposed _and_ covered up, thin fabric and barely connected strings the only things to hide him.

Ignoring it wasn’t going well though. The knowledge that he could _so easily_ retrieve it from the drawer was stuck in his mind, swirled with the image of himself wearing them. He finally had to give in to it.

He was completely home alone, which on one hand he thought might take away from the experience. After all, he’d been in front of a _literal_ _audience_ last time. But, on the other hand, he was almost glad no one else could see him doing this.

He pulled the fishnets on first, as they were really his favorite part. They were more open than ones he’d seen women typically wearing, the holes bigger, the whole thing feeling very delicate and fragile as he pulled them up on his thighs.

The panties were just a lace band that went around his hips with a bit of fabric that went down and barely covered anything. It had garter straps attached, which he had fumbled with when he was getting ready for that match. But now, alone and growing increasingly turned on by this entire experience, he managed to attach them to the band of the fishnets.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before a small smile began to spread across his face.

 _Damn it_ if he didn’t look _good_.


End file.
